Laessah
'Laessah' 'History:' Laessah was one of the last of the“formed gods” to emerge from the cosmos. In fact, she is younger than many of the“born gods.” From the time of her emergence, Laessah was a creator and an inventor, endearing her to Ticesse and her brood. It was Laessah who created plants to cover the earth and animals to roam its surface. She created the fishes that swim in the sea and the birds that fly in the skies. It was she who created the sentient creatures and the mortal races. In the image of the Gods, Laessah created the Elves . The other races were an exercise in creativity for Laessah. She delights in new creation and new invention, really anything new, making her the patron goddess of inventors. Like any mother, she fiercely defends her children, in this case, the mortal races. She is overall a kind goddess, but she is a terrible enemy if her wrath is provoked. She is ever willing to pick up her sword in defense of her children, but always considers her actions carefully and is never spurred to petty violence. She is a goddess of freedom and will fight for the oppressed wherever she finds them. 'Relationships:' As a free-spirited Goddess with a love for invention and creativity, Laessah was naturally attracted to Ticesse and her children. A young “formed god,” Laessah was formerly adopted by Ticesse as one her own children. Laessah greatly admires and respects Ticesse and often seeks her guidance and council. Most say the impetuous young goddess is as dear to Ticesse's heart as her own children. It is said that Ticesse favors her so highly because she sees much of her younger self, in Laessah. However, none of Ticesse's children bear any jealousy or ill will towards Laessah; in fact, their feelings are quite the opposite. She is married to Ticesse's only son, the trickster god, Suhrn . His humor and influence can be seen in such creations as the platypus and the giraffe, as well as creatures like gnomes. Together, they have four children, the “Four Elements” (Shahmihnae , Goddess of Fire, Ohreahn , God of Water, Ihsheeihd , Goddess of the Sky and Winds, and Gohred, God of Rocks and Soil.) The children often reflect their father's lighthearted nature, but they all have a bit of their mother's temper as well. In art and literature, the Three Inspirations (Cehlahdrin , God of Books and Literature, Ahrihma , Goddess of Art, and Gahladihn , God of Music) are often depicted as aiding Laessah in her creation. Laessah's greatest friend is Ebphae , the Goddess of Mercy and Healing. When Laessah's temper flares, it is gentle, yet outspoken, Ebphae who holds her in check and cools her anger. She is furiously opposed to the gods of the Dark Pantheon as she holds them responsible for the suffering of the mortal races, especially her eldest mortal children, the Fey, at the hands of her youngest children, the Humans . 'Appearance and Emissaries: ' 'Appearance': Laessah appears as a young woman, in her upper teens. She is very lovely with bright auburn hair and intense green eyes and is the only goddess to be depicted with the softer features of a Gahnahdihl Elf (a half-elf, half-human mix.) Depictions of her very greatly based on her many roles. In her role as a mother goddess and as a healer, she is often depicted in flowing green robes, twined about with ivy. In her roles as a warrior goddess, she is often shown in a tunic and breaches, wearing a long green greatcoat and brandishing her deadly bastard sword , Erienhehsh (Nature's Wrath). She is often shown wearing a gold circlet shaped like willow branches. 'Emissaries:' Laessah has many emissaries within the animal kingdom. Her most recognizable emissary is her massive stone-gray steed, Zihn. With makings that make him appear to be made of soapstone , he appears solid and imposing, like a massive statue come to life. Gray horses are highly prized amongst followers of Laessah and are a symbol of steadfastness and dependability. Often, institutions such as banks will use a gray horse in their logo to represent their reliability and dependability. Another of her messengers is a female Maggle (a large, intelligent species of hunting cat) named Zehkira. She is a symbol of nature's cunning and embodies the idea that “nature will find a way.” Strongly associated the feminine in nature, she is the symbol most revered and worshiped by female followers of Laessah. She represents Laessah's affinities for fertility, childbirth, and motherhood. Like Laessah, she can be friendly and docile, but can be dangerous if threatened and is thus a symbol of protection. She also represents creativity and curiosity and is a common symbol amongst inventors. Laessah's Tohbihd (large, intelligent wolves), Ihlrac, is the symbol of masculinity in nature. He is fierce and efficient hunter, but also represents perseverance and loyalty. He is another symbol of protection. Her last emissary is Searna, the gyrfalcon . Searna embodies Laessah's love of freedom. The gyrfalcon is often used as a symbol of liberation and will often be used as the emblem of any vying for an oppressed population. 'The Church of Laessah:' Temples and shrines to Laessah can take on many forms. Many of her shrines are simple affairs located in fields and forests. They may be nothing more than a sacred tree which is enclosed by a low wall or fence and covered in offerings, or they might be a henge of stone or wood in a field. Shrines are almost always open air structures, allowing nature in. Her temples usually include vast gardens and animal sanctuaries. Some temples raise gray horses, some keep packs of Maggles or Tohbihds, others tend for flocks of gyrfalcons . One can expect to find skilled healers within the temple grounds, due to Laessah's close friendship with Ebphae. Temples and monasteries dedicated to Laessah are also often sources of great innovations and creative thinking. If you have a problem you need solving, you go to Laessah's temple. Her church tends to attract rangers , druids , clerics , and artificers . 'Religious Traits:' 'One With the Wild:' You have always felt at home in fields and forests and you have a fascination and respect for all the animals that live there. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus to survival checks and you may choose one of the following: +1 trait bonus to handle animal checks or you treat your caster level as +1 higher when summoning creatures . For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Laessah, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus to survival checks and either an additional +1 to handle animal checks or treat your caster level as +1 higher when summoning creatures . 'Inventor:' Nature is the mother of invention in your opinion and you find much inspiration for your creations there. Bonus: You gain +1 trait bonus to Knowledge Nature and craft checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Laessah, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus to Knowledge Nature and craft checks.